1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to subcutaneous guide assemblies for use in surgical operations. In particular, this invention pertains to assemblies for implantation or displacement of surgical elements internal to the body from a first position to a second position. More in particular, this invention relates to subcutaneous guide assemblies utilized in operations of the hydrocephalus type.
2. PRIOR ART
In general, where surgical elements are to be placed internal to the human body throughout an extended length, an incision throughout the length of the implantation path has been utilized. This has caused increased infection rates and has materially affected the success ratio of various operations. Additionally, incisions of this length and resulting implantation procedures generally take extended periods of time which has also affected the success ratio of such operations.
Some prior surgical instruments do provide for implantation of various surgical elements beneath the skin of the human body. However, in some of these instruments, the range of movement and implantation is severely limited due to the fact that such instruments are adapted to only provide insertion of the surgical elements in a predetermined area. Additionally, such prior instruments are not adapted for quick release mechanisms to provide securement and release of the surgical element and the implantation device. Thus, such instruments are lacking in versatility when taken with respect to implantation techniques necessary for various operations. Often, in operations of the hydrocephalus type, valve elements and as well as flexible tubing must be passed through extended portions of the body. Instruments of the aforementioned type do not provide for quick and efficient placement of the necessary surgical elements.